


Alone

by Guuji



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Death, F/M, Mute Neopolitan (RWBY), Neopolitan - Freeform, Other, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), RWBY - Freeform, Roman Torchwick - Freeform, Volume 3 (RWBY), volume 3 spoilers!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guuji/pseuds/Guuji
Summary: ( rwby volume 3 chapter 11 spoilers ! ) Neopolitan prays Roman survived the crash, he's the only thing she has after all.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> it's less than 24 hours before chapter 6 of rwby drops , so i hurried to write this before crwby disproves all my headcanons lmao & if you're a non-paid member , chapter 5 is gonna be a ride sweethearts , trust me . anyways , hope crwby wrecks me & doesn't make roman and neo related because i will die h .

_“Neo!”_

The wind seemed to carry his yell closer to her, or maybe it was just her imagination, just her hearing his voice over and over again in her ears as she flew through the sky like a failed version of Mary Poppins. She tried to maneuver past the Grimm, kicking and attempting to whack them with her parasol that was still wide open. The wind that hit her face roughly prevented her from seeing everything, thus making her less coordinated and despite the fact that she could still beat the Grimm, she was still scared about landing right into the jaws of one. A few torturous minutes – that had essentially seemed like hours – later, she finally managed to scramble her parasol shut, no longer floating, but falling instead. It was better though, she seemed to be falling faster than the pace the Grimm were flying at her. She used that pace to her advantage – kicking herself off from some of the horrendous monsters that failed to catch up with her later. And only when she was closer to the ground did she finally open up her parasol again for a flawlessly executed landing.

A shaky exhale hesitantly left her mouth as she gripped her parasol tightly. The scarce amount of people around her seemed too busy with fighting off the Grimm Cinder had released to notice her wandering stare. She ignored everyone who might’ve seen her, not like they could do anything to her, and tried to not think too negatively, as to not attract Grimm to her. And despite her knowing Roman was fully capable of taking down Ruby, it was still hard.

Especially after seeing the ship they had stood on descending onto the ground with a large explosion.

She saw it, she saw it while she was falling down, of course she did. It was loud, it was flashy and the sheer force of it seemed to make the area shake. That’s why so many Grimm had gathered around her. But she couldn’t use gravity to her advantage if she wasn’t falling, that’s why she tried to replace her negative emotions with more positive ones.

_He was going to be okay._

With a light gasp, she checked to see if her scroll was still in her back pocket, a delighted glint in her eyes appearing after realizing that it was still there. Her breath hitched though, once she took it out, seeing as to how there were no new messages from Roman. She inhaled. This was okay, this didn’t mean anything.

**_To Roman <3 :_ ** _hey, you beat her yet?_

She stared at the screen for a second, eyebrows furrowed as her petite hands clutched the scroll with more denseness than they really should’ve. Her pupils darted to the image she had set for his contact, him trying to cover the camera with his hand, eyeliner all messed up. Thinking that the same man she had known for so long might be hurt right now because of her stupid parasol made her heart sink. Huffing, she lowered the hand that held the scroll and started walking towards the direction the ship seemed to crash land in. But not even a full minute passed before she raised her scroll up to her face again, only to be met with no messages. Her cheeks puffed.

**_To Roman <3 :_ ** _i’m okay by the way haha, though that was quite the stunt don’t you think?_

**_To Roman <3 :_ ** _please reply, i’m worried_

Her fingers typed away furiously, messages expressing her worry and fear for what might’ve happened to him. Of course, there was no guarantee his scroll was just wasn’t the only victim of that incident, but she had this itching feeling in the back of hear head, that after years upon years of survival, he was….

Hand running through Neo’s hair, she picked up the pace, feet quickly carrying her where she thought the rubble would be, heels hitting the ground loudly. The further she went, the more her stride quickened, face contorting into a grimace and eyes showing signs of desperation more and more.

Her pace slowed when she saw the broken off pieces of the airship, signaling that she was about here and at this moment she wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to find anything, if she wanted to know what happened to Roman. The dust settled, signs of evaporated Grimm mixing in with the clouds of dirt. It felt like she was in an entirely different planet in general, with how dark and quiet it seemed to get all of a sudden. Steps slowing even more as she slipped her scroll back into the back pocket of her pants and taking in her surroundings. Scrap, and metal, and remains of the ship littered the ground wildly. No one could survive a fall like this… _No one, but Roman_ , Neo thought, _he was a survivor._

Her head turned left and right, her size not making this easy at all. She prayed silently to whatever god there was, whatever god had failed them before, wishing they would listen to her prayers now, wishing that they would at least leave Roman alone, that they could at least let _him_ be okay. In the end, her prayers got interrupted by a sensation of something lightly hitting her stomach. She looked down, only to be met with a hat that was now fluttering down onto the ground. It almost seemed like her heart stopped beating.

_Roman’s hat…!_

Before the wind could blow it away again, she reached down to pick it up, trying to dismiss her trembling hand as she did. She didn’t need to bring it closer to her eyes to know that it was definitely his, there was no one here who could be wearing something like that. Lowering the hat, she finally picked up something motionless in the distance, something that didn’t belong, a spot of orange making it stand out. She bit down the inside of her cheek and broke into a sprint to close the already small distance, coming to regret her decision fairly quickly. It would’ve been better if she hadn’t even seen the sight.

She would’ve still thought…she would’ve still had hoped that Roman was still alive if she wouldn’t have seen the corpse. She had witnessed enough dead bodies to know when a person wasn’t breathing anymore, when their chest was rising, at least a little. And she thought she wasn’t sensitive to that anymore.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Her lips parted, shoulders slumping and breath hitching in dismay. She suddenly felt as if someone was bashing her head in, her sight blurring, legs failing to keep her up as she stumbled and eventually dropped to her knees before him. She swallowed the vomit building up in the back of her throat, the sight was enough of a mess. She gently put her parasol down, her hand moving to his cold body to shake it gently. Maybe…just maybe he’d wake up. This was a joke, this was all a joke. He couldn’t be dead, _it wasn’t fair_! She kept shaking his body, the bottom of her lip trembling, and eventually, she stopped, her head dropping onto his chest, meeting with the silent absence of his non-beating heart as her eyes pooled with tears. Her hands gripped the fabric of his dirtied coat, trying her hardest to hold onto the only light that prevented her life from being living hell. But that light has now faded right in front of her, no amount of tears being able to bring him back, no amount of grief that was able to get rid of the burning guilt sitting in the bottom of her gut. If only she was there….

**_If only she wasn’t all alone now._ **

**Author's Note:**

> support me on ko-fi haha https://ko-fi.com/singuuji i take commissions too -- thought self-advertisment is better left for the end h


End file.
